The Tale of the Knight and the Dragon
by Eavis
Summary: "My lords! In this letter does King Marc offer any knight that may vanquish this fiendish Monster the hand of his daughter in marriage, and after he dies, the throne and holdings of the Lone Isles." The tale of how Narnia came to own the Lone Isles.


One day, as King Gale was making ready to go a-maying with his Court, a courtier came from the Lone Isles, desiring an audience.

The king immediately gave orders for his admittance, and the man entered, looking weary and in great distress. "Great King," he cried, "I am come on behalf of King Marc. A fearsome beast is attacking our lands."

"What manner of beast?" King Gale asked.

"He is covered with scales from muzzle to tail, and at the tip of his tail is a spike injected with poison that brings about instant death. He has wings greater than an eagle's, and great claws, moreover, he breaths fire and a poisonous smoke. Our greatest warriors have essayed to kill it but are vanquished.

"Therefore was I sent to beg succour of you, Lord, and plead with you to come to our aid, and in return was I bid give you this letter." So saying, the man held out a parchment, and, taking it, Gale motioned his counsellors into the Privy Council room.

On perusing the document, Gale could not hold back a cry of surprise. "My good lords," said he, "in this letter does King Marc offer any knight that may vanquish this fiendish Monster the hand of his daughter in marriage, and after he dies, the throne and holdings of the Lone Isles."

As the councillors discussed the offer, Gale was possessed of a mighty desire to slay this beast himself and thus win the hand of the Princess Cerise. He had met her hitherto, and had been much taken with her, though his councillors had told him she was too young to wed.

"My lords," he interrupted their discussion, "I will myself, with Aslan's blessing, kill this dread beast and thus enlarge Our territory and win a queen. What say you?"

There was much demurring and talk, but in the end they agreed he might. So, the next morning did King Gale of Narnia set said in his caravel "Breath of Aslan" for the Lone Isles, taking with him nine other strong and trusted men.

They were welcomed with great rejoicing, and King Marc and his daughter spread them a feast with what cheer they could, and after they had slept, Gale made ready to do battle.

As he went down to the gates, his men following, their swords out and at the ready, Cerise met them at the gate. Bearing a silver flagon, she offered it to each of the men in turn. "May Aslan keep you safe and give you victory," she murmured to each of the men as they drank.

After she gave the cup to Gale, she hesitated, looking down at the cup. "My lord, gramercy for coming to our aid. It - I...I am glad it was you that came." She looked up at him and smiled, and the smile was as an arrow piercing deep into the king's heart, and he knew he loved her.

Gale smiled down at her as he handed her the cup. "My lady, I too, am glad I may serve thee in this way. Whether I myself am victorious or no, I pray thou might be delivered in some wise from this beast."

So King Gale and his nineteen companions went down to do battle with the monster. They waited by his cave for a half of an hour, when one of Gale's men cried out and pointed with his spear to the sky. Swooping down, getting vaster by the instant, was a beast. It was exactly as the messenger had described it, covered with scales, a huge spike on the end of its tail, wings like unto a bat's, and breathing fire and sulfur.

"Who is it," the beast roared, "That has dared come nigh my cave!"

"Foul monster," answered the King, "I come in the name of Aslan and on behalf of the Princess Cerise to do battle with you."

Then was the beast very wroth, and with a roar, sprang at Gale. The king defended himself with shield and sword as his companions, with shouts of alarm, sprang to their king's aid.

But the monster's tail whipped around and knocked them off their feet before they could reach him.

With a quick prayer to Aslan, Gale gripped his sword tighter, and sprang at the monster with a shout.

In return he was blasted with fiery sulfur and stumbled back with a cry, near blinded. The beast pursued his advantage, following Gale relentlessly, letting loose another blast of fire.

Gale dropped to his knees, his shield bearing the image of the Lion on't the only thing between him and death. "Aslan!" he cried, "do not now desert your son! Come quickly, make no tarrying, O my Lord!"

A breath of fresh air wafted to him through the stench of fire and death, and Gale was refreshed. He felt his burns and stinging eyes no more, but with new vigour stood and joined battle. The beast fell back before this fresh onslaught, and not giving him a chance to recover, Gale struck with all his might, half severing the head from the neck. Turning away with bowed head, he sank to his knees and thanked Aslan for the victory.

Then there was a cry from behind him, a roar from in front of him, and before he could react he was pushed to the ground and looked up from his prostrate position just in time to see the end of the monster's tail, dripping with venom, swing over him. He rolled over, snatched his sword from the ground and was on his feet in the same movement. He disunited the tail from the rest of the body and then turned to see who had saved him.

It was Cerise, her hair half fallen down, dress disheveled and panting heavily: she had never seemed more beautiful.

"Princess, what do you here?" Gale cried, much astonied.

"I…I snuck out to see the fight – Papa doesn't know - but you were almost killed, I nearly screamed several times, but I didn't want to distract you, and then you cut off its head, but then you turned away, and I saw his tail coming around, and I knew you didn't see it, so I…I think I must have pushed you over – I don't really remember. I must have lost my head."

"Lady, if you had not lost yours I would have surely lost mine. You have my deepest gratitude. I am in your debt forever." He swept her the best bow he could, then stumbled as his wounds chose that moment to make them known.

Cerise let out a cry and sprang forward, catching him before he could fall. "My lord, you are hurt – and your men as well. I will call for aid." She fumbled at the waist of her dress for a moment before pulling out a tiny silver horn. Setting it to her lips, she blew a long note, and then dropped it again, saying, "My father's men will be here at any moment."

In short order the Lone Islanders appeared and carried Gale and his men to the healers.

Gale recovered from his wounds and married Cerise. They had many children and lived happily until they died, and their eldest daughter became queen of Narnia.


End file.
